Love, Cam
by pinkharts
Summary: Cam asked Claire to the prom, but something terrible happens at the prom! Claire has lost all memory of Cam, and can't seem to remember how she met him. Cam is devastated and will do anything to get Claire to remember him. What does he do? Read and review
1. Tell Me

**Author's Note-**** Yup, I have yet again started a new story without actually completing any of my other stories. I'm sorry, it's just so addicting and fun to start a new story. Anyway, it's ClairexCam. Enjoy and review!**

**BOCD High**

**Front Yard**

**Thursday- 3:45 P.M.**

**Claire's POV**

As I exited the school, I felt someone pull my hand and tug me back. I turned around and immediately blushed from head to toe. I was face to face with Cam Fisher, the guy I had been in love with for the past year. I mean, we were best friends, of course, but that was just it. Best friends, not girlfriend and boyfriend, just friends. But it's not like I thought I had a chance with him. Half the girls at school was drooling for Cam, and the other half of the girls at school was drooling for Derrington. I stared at him for a moment. What did he want? Hopefully not another math assignment. I refrained myself from groaning out loud and waited for him to speak.

Cam cleared his throat. "Ahem, I have a question for you, Claire."

"Oh, the math homework is page 131 –all." I quickly said before he could finish.

He shook his head, "No, that's not what I wanted to ask you."

My heart immediately sped up. Was he finally going to ask me to the prom? _Shut up,_ I scolded myself. _He probably already has a date or the prom. _I looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

He coughed and seemed to turn red. "Wannagotothepromwithme?" He quickly mumbled in one giant breath.

"Huh?" I didn't hear him clearly. "What did you just say?"

He sighed and looked pained at the thought of having to repeat what he had just said. "I said, do you want to go to the prom with me tomorrow night?" He said in a louder and slower voice.

He must have misread my reaction because he quickly shook his head and took a step back. "Never mind, forget about it. That was really stupid of me to ask." He muttered, "You probably already have a date."

I was shocked-_really really _shocked. _He thinks I already have a date?! _"I thought you already had a date for the prom." I said, not knowing what else to say. _Say yes, you idiot!_

Cam shook his head and smiled sheepishly. "Nah, I don't have one yet." He expression then became serious again as he waited for my answer.

I took a deep breath; I was still in a huge shock. _This cannot be happening!_ She felt like she was in heaven. "Of course," I finally answered, smiling shyly at Cam.

Cam's face immediately lit up. "Great! Then I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow, ok?" He asked, grinning at me like an insane idiot.

I smiled back and nodded "Yeah, that's perfect. Thanks."

"No problem, it's my pleasure." Cam said.

I couldn't help but laugh. Cam was such a gentleman and sweetheart. That was part of the reason why I loved Cam so much. "Cool, then I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Cam nodded, "Yeah, see you later." He surprised me by giving me a small kiss on the cheek.

I giggled and smiled like an idiot as I waved goodbye to Cam and walked away. As I headed home, I looked up at the sky and saw the shun shining brightly. I then thought about the prom, and the very thought of that made me excited all over again. I just couldn't wait for tomorrow. Tomorrow would be one of the best nights of my life, and nothing was going to ruin it at all. Nothing.

* * *

**Sorry for the really short chapter, I promise the next one will be so much longer and so much better! But for now, REVIEW so I can update!! Luv ya!!**


	2. Listen To Me

**Author's Note- Hey, how do guys like my story so far? Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know there's barely anything to judge my story on…but whatever. REVIEW!**

**The Guesthouse**

**Claire's Room**

**Friday- 6:29 P.M.**

**Claire's POV**

The next night, I excitedly got ready for the prom. I delicately put on my pink strapless Versace dress gown that fit my body perfectly. I found it with the help of Massie. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and smiled. I then slipped on my Jimmy Choo pink high heels. I straightened my hair for about an hour and did my makeup carefully. I sprayed some Vera Wang Princess perfume and dabbed some glitter onto my neck and cheeks. I applied some strawberry lip gloss and smacked my lips, puckering my lips to make sure everything was good. I put on my Tiffany star diamond earrings and my personalized Tiffany "C" necklace. I was just putting on the finishing touches when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I yelled, rancing downstairs before my parents could get it. I opened the door and saw Cam, looking even hotter than yesterday, holding a bouquet of flowers and a corsage.

"Hey, these are for you." Cam said, handing me the bouquet of flowers. "Ehmagawd, they're so beautiful!" I gushed, taking the flowers and smelling them. "Thank you so much!"

Cam smiled, "You're welcome, I'm glad you like them." He slipped the corsage onto my wrist.

Just then, my parents appeared with a camera in their hands. "Picture time!" My mom trilled, ushering Cam and I to the living room. I groaned silently. I hated taking pictures, especially if they were for special occasions.

"Wow, you look amazingly beautiful." Cam said.

I blushed, "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself."

"Thanks," he winked at me and that my heart speed up. Geez, that guy sure knew how to make a girl go crazy. About a million pictures later, my parents finally let us go. "Sorry about that," I said, once we get into the car.

He laughed, "It's ok, I actually like taking pictures."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, because that way we can keep and remember the memories we make together."

_The memories we make together._ I like the sound of that. A few minutes later, we arrived at our destination.

When we got in and up tot eh right floor, the place was already packed. Cam took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We started dancing to Augustana's_ Boston._ After that, we went over to the food and drinks table. Cam gave me a cup of punch and then got one for himself.

"Are you enjoying it so far?" Cam asked, taking a sip of punch.

I nodded, "Yeah, of course."

At that moment, all the lights in the building went off. I gasped, what had just happened? Cam squeezed my hand and said, "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"Don't worry, it is probably just a small blackout." Our principal called out into he crowd of puzzled and worried teenagers.

"Stay here," Cam commanded, "I'm going to go check out what exactly happened."

I nodded, "Ok,"

Cam disappeared into the crowd and I was left standing here alone in the darkness. The people around me started to thin out as they one by one, went off into the separate directions. I fought the urge to walk away too, but I knew I couldn't. Cam specifically told me to say where I was. But I couldn't stand it, I just had to go somewhere else, otherwise, pretty soon, I would be completely alone. I walked away from the refreshments table and started wandering around. I felt my way through the crowd of people, sometimes actually poking them in wrong places. I managed to walk out of the room and found myself in what looked like an empty hallway. The electricity wasn't working so obviously the elevators weren't working either. I cautiously walked to the stairs, trying to find Cam and see where he went. I put my foot down onto the first step, careful not to trip and fall. I felt around and tried to reach a handrail, but couldn't get one. I took another step teetering dangerously on my super high heels.

As I went down the next step, my foot caught on something, and that mysterious object caused me to turn around and fall.

I screamed, my arms flailed around me as I tried to regain my balance. I tried to grab onto something, anything that would stop me from falling. The last thing I saw was something glinting at me at the bottom of the stairs. Then, I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short too, I'll try to make the next one longer! REVIEW! Luv ya!**


	3. Oh No

**Author's Note-**** Hey, I'm back from the Caribbean and I had sooo much fun! The only bad thing about it was that I got sunburned on the last day while snorkeling…Anyway, sorry to keep you guys all waiting! For a few days, I thought I had lost my notebook where I write all the chapters of Love, Cam, and I just found it in my living room yesterday! REVIEW!!**

**The Grand Hotel**

**Auditorium**

**Friday-7:03 P.M.**

**Cams' POV**

I walked to the main fuse box and blindly flipped it open. My hands stumbled around until I found a button and pressed it to see if it would make the lights come back on. No such luck, the lights were still out. Frustrated, I slammed the fuse box and slowly made my way to Principal Hawks.

"The fuse box won't work." I informed her.

Principal Hawks nodded, "Ok, I'm going to call PG&E." She took out her cell phone and started dialing. She held the phone up to her ear and nodded and me once again to signal to me that I could now leave. I walked around and went back to the refreshments table to tell Claire the news. But when I got there, she was no where in sight. I panicked for a second and looked around to see if Claire was nearby, but she was no where to be seen.

_Ok, stay calm_, I told myself, _she's probably just somewhere else talking to her friends. _I knew how dangerous this situation could be and I wasn't going to let anything ruin this night. I walked over to a group of people. "Hey, have you guys seen Claire Lyons?" I asked.

They all shook their heads. "Nope, sorry." One of the guys answered.

"It's ok," I mumbled and walked away and asked the same question to some other people. They all had the same answer except for one girl.

"Yeah, she went right outside." The girl said, pointing to the doors right next to us.

I nodded, "Thanks," I went out and looked around the dark area. Why would Claire come out here? I walked over to the stairs and my heart instantly stopped. There was a lifeless looking female body all splayed out on the bottom like some broken doll. I didn't even need to go down to see who it was. The moonlight coming through the windows shone on Claire's pale face and body. I quickly took out my phone to use it as light and it guided me down the stairs.

When I reached the bottom, I quickly dialed 911 while checking Claire's pulse at the same time. It was there, but it was very very faint and slow. Then to my utter dismany, I noticed a pool of blood slowly forming underneath Claire's head.

"911, what's your emergency?" the lady on the phone asked.

"My date is unconscious and bleeding. She fell down the stairs." I quickly babbled.

"Ok, sir, what's the address?" the lady asked.

I quickly told the operator the address of the hotel. "Ok, an ambulance is on the way right now. Stay where you are and wait there." The operator told me.

I shut the phone and looked down at Claire. She was rapidly losing blood and her pulse was getting weaker by the minute. I was getting really scared.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally heard the ambulance approach. The medics burst into the building and put Claire into a stretcher. They hooked her up to all kinds of machines and wheeled her out into the cold.

I quickly followed them to the ambulance, but I was quickly stopped.

"Sir, are you family?" one of the medic asked me.

I considered lying for a moment. "No, but I'm all she's got right now. I was the one who found her." I almost said the word _boyfriend_ out loud.

The medic nodded, "Alright, you can get in."

I quickly obeyed and the ambulance doors were shut. On the way, I called Claire's parents to tell them the tragic news.

"Hello?" Judi Lyons cheerfully picked up.

I took a deep breath. I didn't want to break the news to Claire's mom, but I knew I had to. There was no other choice. "Mrs. Lyons, Claire has been seriously injured." I quickly muttered. I heard a clatter on the other line and I assumed the phone was dropped. "Hello?"

"How?" Mrs. Lyons rasped. "How is she?"

I sighed, "I don't know, Mrs. Lyons. We're on our way to the hospital right now."

"Ok, we're coming over right now. We'll meet you there." Mrs. Lyons hung up.

I closed my phone and slipped it back into my pocket. I looked at Claire once more and felt a deep pain of sorrow and regret. _I'm so stupid!_ I cursed to myself. _If I had stayed with her, none of this would have happened. I'm such an idiot!_

The medic seemed to read my mind. "Hey, it's not your fault." He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring squeeze.

"Is she going to live?" I chocked. I hated asking that question, but I had to know.

The medic sighed and rubbed his head. "It's actually hard to tell now." He didn't say anything else after that.

Finally, we arrived at the hospital. The automatic doors swung open and revealed more awaiting nurses and doctors. They quickly wheeled Claire into the hallway.

Everything seemed to be happening in slow motion for me. The voices, the motions, the looks…They brought back another wave of pain as I looked at the figures running down the hallway with Claire on the stretcher. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening. And it was all because of me.

Claire was wheeled into a private room that I couldn't go into, so I was forced to sit down on a cold plastic chair and wait.

The automatic doors suddenly opened, revealing a distraught Mr. Lyons, a completely disheveled Mrs. Lyons in tears, and a very worried looking Todd.

I forced myself to stand up and walk over to them. I shook hands with Mr. Lyons and hugged Mrs. Lyons. I gave Todd what hopefully looked like a brave smiled, but he simply turned away.

"Thank you so much for bringing her here and alerting us." Judi Lyons sniffled.

"Oh, it's no problem, I actually feel guilty."

"Why? Do you have something to do with our daughter's accident?" Mr. Lyons voice suddenly got cold and harsh.

I quickly shook my head and explained the whole thing to them. After the explanation, Mr. Lyons' ferocious look disappeared, replaced by a worried look.

"How long has she been in there?" Todd asked.

"Probably only a few minutes." I answered.

We all sat down in the chairs. "Well, the only thing we can do right now is to just pray and wait." Mr. Lyons said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

I prayed for about five minutes and then started fidgeting. I couldn't wait that long! I needed to see Claire _now._ I decided to text my friends to let them know what had happened.

**CamF: u guys, Claire has been badly injured. She's in the hospital rite now.**

**MassieB: wat? R u fricking serious?**

**AliciaR: omg! No way! Poor thing!**

**KristenG: how?? ;(**

**JoshH: dude, that's messed up**

**DerekH: oh man, that's not good**

**CamF: exactly,so all of you get your asses over here rite now. And don't forget to buy some balloons and flowers. **

**DylanM: ok, will do**

**CamF: and don't forget to buy some for me.**

**KempH: no worries, I got u covered. **

**CamF: thanks, see u all soon.**

I snapped my phone shut and put my head into my hands. This was one hell of night. I thought, as I anxiously waited for any news of Claire.

* * *

**So, did you enjoy it? Hope you did! REVIEW! Luv ya!**


End file.
